


Thank You

by Aquinna26



Series: I'm not an asshole [7]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinna26/pseuds/Aquinna26
Summary: Who did Andy set him up with? Would it be another disaster?





	Thank You

Friday:

Kelly stood in his bedroom in just a pair of boxer briefs and contemplated what he’d gotten himself into. He’d already texted several times throughout the day with Andy about canceling the date. Ultimately, he knew Andy was just looking out for him trying help out, so he’d decided to go. After deciding the only thing he’d really be comfortable in was a pair of jeans and a flannel, Kelly went into his bathroom to shave and put on some aftershave. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was fucking nervous. He’d never told anyone but Andy and Shay about his interest or rather his openness to being with men. He hadn’t done much with any man, so he didn’t really know if he was more interested and open to it in general or really just interested in Casey. Andy made the point that he might as well figure it out now rather than going through another crash and burn relationship with a female if that is not really what he wanted to begin with. He really hated it when Andy was right.

Andrew “Andy” Darden was an interesting guy, most of the time he was a complete and total goof, ever the class clown who was always making some type of joke or another; but when it was the two of them or when he was with Heather, you could see that he was serious and thoughtful and cared more about his friends/family that anyone Kelly knew. This was why he was going on the stupid date, he knew Andy was just looking out for him _and_ he couldn’t take the puppy dog face he’d be faced with in the morning at the start of shift if he skipped, really this was about his own self-preservation.

Grabbing his wallet and phone, he took a moment to calm himself down before heading out, reminding himself that it was still early, that if the date was a bust, he could still head over to the bar and hang out with the guys, as he knew they’d be there.

Kelly didn’t often go over to Boystown, not because it made it made him nervous or uncomfortable but more so he often didn’t have an occasion too or didn’t have time. Walking into the bustling restaurant, Kelly took a moment to survey the place, relieved that it didn’t seem to be too crazy even though it was 7 pm on Friday night. Crazy, super hip places were _not_ his seen no matter how good the food supposedly was. Walking up to the host he waited a moment for the very-attractive, very-well-built and well-coiffed man to look up.

“Name?” The guy said not being subtle about checking Kelly out at all. Kelly for his part resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he hated overly flirtatious forward people, no matter the gender.

“It’s under Darden,” Kelly said shortly          

“Oh yes, your date is already here,” the guy said letting his disappointment be known, “follow me.” the host said picking up a menu and leading Kelly to the back of the restaurant. As they weaved their way through the place, Kelly was looking around trying to figure out who he’d be having dinner with. Once it was clear which table he was headed to and saw the back of a man with blond hair, tall, with a slim build, Kelly halted and swore to himself, because he knew who it was and whatever joke Andy was playing on him right now, he did not find the humor in one bit. He took a breath then continued because a sick part of him wanted to know why the fuck Matthew Casey was sitting at the table, he was supposed to meet his blind date at.

“Sir, here you are, can I get you something to drink,” the host said putting Kelly’s menu down and turning toward Kelly, oblivious to the shock stare contest Kelly and Matt were currently engaged in.

Kelly snapped out of it for a moment and met the host’s eyes, “do you have any Three Floyds Brews on tap,” he asked trying not to read too much into the emotions that were running across Matt’s face.

“Yes, we have the Alpha King,” the man responded.

“Great, I’ll have a pint of that,” Kelly responded making it clear he wanted the guy to get lost.

Kelly then sat across from Matt (who looked beyond good, no matter how much Kelly didn’t want to admit it). The two of them sat there in silence staring at each other for what must have felt like hours before Andy showed up and squatted down in front of their table. Both men turned to glare at their friend.

“Before you both kill me, just…” Andy started pausing to think of how he wanted to say what he needed to, “Just, you both are my best friends, my brothers. No matter how much you both deny it, something is there, I know it, and both of you do. Try, if it’s an epic failure I give you both the right to think of some terrible punishment for me. But just….” Andy said pausing again to meet both their eyes, “try, ok?” Andy said standing up and leaving before either of them could get violent with him, which he knew would happen even _IF_ the date went well.

The two men sat staring at each other silently for a while longer, Kelly receiving his drink, Matt ordering another for himself. “I hope he realizes that no matter what happens, he’s a fucking dead man,” Kelly finally said trying to break the tension.

Matt cracked a smile, “oh, I have a feeling he knows,” he said quietly looking down at his beer before looking back up, “I didn’t know,” Matt said by way of opening the conversation.

“Yes well, you were engaged to Hallie until about a month ago, I don’t generally make a habit of showing interest in people who are otherwise taken, especially friends. And while we’re on the subject, you were about to marry a woman,” Kelly pointed out taking a sip of his beer.

Matt cracked a smile, “probably a good thing I didn’t then, huh?” he said with his signature sarcastic smirk that made Kelly’s insides melt.

That comment broke the ice and slowly but surely, they were able to remember that #1, they knew each other well, #2 they liked each other and #3, if it got bad, they could blame Andy and make him pay dearly.

The night progressed smoothly, the two men enjoyed themselves so much that they were shocked when Kelly looked at his phone and saw it was 10 pm. They had shift in the morning, both needed to head out and get some sleep. The bill had been paid for by Andy, so after finishing the last of their drinks they stood up and walked outside when all the awkwardness from the beginning of the night came flooding back.

“Um….” Kelly started not having any clue what to say and do.

“Did you drive,” Matt asked quietly.

“No, I didn’t know how much I’d drink so I took an uber, you?” Kelly responded.

“Yes, I came right from a job, I could give you a ride?” Matt offered hesitantly.

“You don’t mind,” Kelly asked.

“Your place is on the way to mine, no I don’t, I had to park a bit away if you don’t mind the walk,” Matt said pointing in the direction in which he parked. Kelly shook his head and they headed off walking silently, they gave each other some space while walking except when a crowd of people passed, after a few times of bumping hands, Matt grabbed Kelly’s hand in his own and intertwined their hands. Kelly stopped for just a moment, looking down at his hand in Matt’s then up to Matt’s face. Matt must have misread his pause because he went to unlock their fingers and apologized. Kelly squeezed Matt’s hand tighter as to say, ‘no, please don’t let go’ and smiled at Matt hesitantly. Again, silence fell between them, although now they were connected, both preoccupied with how good the other’s hand felt in their own. All too soon Matt’s truck came into view and they separated in order to get in.

Upon getting the passenger seat, Kelly moved Matt’s paint-covered Carhart’s, t-shirt and sweatshirt, he’d clearly changed out of before dinner. “You dressed up for me?” Kelly said with a cheeky grin in order to break the tension.

“Andy threatened me if I showed up to dinner in my Carhart’s,” Matt said smiling as he started his truck and pulled out. They lapsed into silence again as Matt navigated through the streets of Chicago. Not tense silence, just thoughtful contemplative silence, a type of silence that feels ok between two people. All too soon, Matt pulled up in front of the apartment Kelly shared with Shay and turned off his engine, the silence that felt ok 2 minutes before was now charged with tension and apprehension.

Kelly couldn’t take it any longer, “well at least you weren’t a 21-year-old with braces,” he said sarcastically.

“No, I’m not,” Matt said blushing a little.

“I had fun,” Kelly added looking over at Matt.

The other man let a sigh of relief and looked back at Kelly, “me too.”

“I should head in, I’ll see you in the morning?” Kelly asked.

“See you,” Matt replied quietly as he watched Kelly get out of his truck, just as the guy was closing the door, Matt got up the nerve to add, “Kel….?”

Kelly looked up and paused closing the door.

“Would you want to….” Matt started to say but then lost his nerve.

“Go out again?” Kelly asked finishing what Matt was going to say.

“Yeah,” the other man replied letting out an apprehensive sigh.

“I would, Hawks are playing on Monday, maybe could catch the game somewhere?” Kelly asked knowing that Matt liked watching hockey. Matt smiled and nodded his head. “Night Matt,” Kelly finished before closing the door and looking both ways before crossing the street and heading up into his apartment. By the time he got into his apartment, it was 11 pm and the up and down of the evening had taken a toll, he was exhausted. After quickly brushing his teeth he collapsed into his bed and was asleep within minutes, but not before sending two texts to Andy:

11:05 pm SEVERIDE TO DARDEN:

You are an ASSHOLE

 

11:15 pm SEVERIDE TO DARDEN:

Thank you….


End file.
